Deep in the Night
by Death Berry Wizard
Summary: [Fem!Reader x Saitama] Vacations are great. Sadly Saitama can't enjoy his as much as he would like, being chased around by a half-naked Behemoth. Or can't he? [Part 2 UP] 'The Canyon Accident'
1. Deep in the Night

**Disclaimer:**

I do **not** own One Punch Man, Mythology or any other Data you might recognize, they belong to their respective Owners and I just borrowed them for our amusement. I do however own my Own Characters and this Story called _Deep in the Night_ , do not copy.

 **Warnings:**

Rated _**M**_

Story Contains a Erotic Scene

 _Reader x Saitama_

Hello = Normal Story

"Hello." = English Speech

 _'Hello.' = Thoughts_

" _Hello." = Different Language_

'Hello' = Quotes

 _Hello = Special Words, Original Text's_

* * *

He was really desperate to get away from that Piri-guy who's alias he forgot yet again. He knew that guy had a thing for men, he was not oblivious and certainly not an idiot, nor blind. How the hell had Genos found that one old picture of himself and [Y/N] at the Z-Con four Years ago? And why did he bring it with him? Now he had her elder brother hot on his heels for 'being so cute and sexy' with the reason of 'how could I have seen that when you always wear that dopey face of yours'. Saitama shuddered the guy was nice, as a person and as [Y/N]'s elder brother. _Nothing more._

He really wasn't into men. Really. _Seriously_. He liked boobs, preferable the size of melons, thought he did like a good ass too, not that he had gotten much attention the past years anyways, because... you know. He wasn't too choosy.

So he dove trough the corridors at a high speed, trying to find a save place to hide, only to be found by that half-naked behemoth time and time again. Saitama's options ran low and so he did a rather desperate thing which, looking back at it now, wasn't so bad at all.

Sprinting as fast as he could, without destroying the homely residence, he searched the whole place for his only chance at surviving this night _at all_. When he finally found her he scrambled inside her room without knocking, taking her by surprise as she was nearly asleep at this late hour. The fight with the Monsters from before had taken it's toll after all.

"S-Sai-san?" She murmured sleepily, a cute expression on her face while tilting her head to the side. Out of breath he got to his knees, bowing low and nearly begging for her help to hide him from her brother. A few seconds later the words were realized and a shout occurred in the hallway behind him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh~ Saitama-swan~! Let me help you~!"

"Please?!" He added desperate, only taking note of her suddenly wide awakened demeanor at the edge of his perception. She nodded, looking around her room, while he sweated thick pearls, hearing heavy footsteps. There was nothing here he could hide in, or underneath for that matter. Feeling the foreign feeling of panic rising up in his chest he too searched for something frequently. The steps growing ever closer. There was only one thing where he could hide, was his conclusion and, as tempting as it was, he was not that desperate to actually-

"Sai~chwan~!"

He would _definitely_ deny the whimper of fear that escaped him at that moment later on.

She leaned forward - part of him recognized her delicious, creamy breasts swinging with every movement she made underneath that tight top - took a hold of his pajamas and tugged him to herself, seemingly coming to the same conclusion as him. So, shortly before the time ran out and the doors slit open surprisingly silent, he found himself pressed into her Futon with his face full of soft, squishy pillows. A hand resided on his chest, his pajamas tangled slightly and a leg between his spread ones. If it weren't for the fact that she just saved the maidenhood of his sorry ass he would have totally savored this position he was finding himself in.

He might not get a drill out of many a thing anymore, but this right here was an exception - together with being hunted down by [Y/N]'s elder brother, that is.

In silence they laid there, the blanket draped in haste to cover the now semi-relaxing egg-head, before the doors slit close again and steps were heard outside.

' _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don'tthinkaboutit, don'tthinkaboutit '_ , he thought desperately, but as much as he tried, the fact that they were squished against the lower half of his face and that he could feel her nipples grazing his cheeks as she slowly heaved herself upwards, was not helping. At all. He was vaguely aware that she called out to him, but he was too focused on the facts that, now that her brother did not chase him anymore, he laid underneath a tempting beauty. She moved a little more, making her knee and thigh hovering even closer to his groin. What had he done to deserve such punishment? She was too innocent, too sweet to actually know what she was doing to him right now. To top it all off he felt his pants tighten every few seconds. He answered her, stuttering. Again he heard her brother shout out his name, which made him shiver a little. If that guy were to find him here with his sister in _this_ position he was not too sure what would happen.

Either Saitama would walk out the next day, hardly able to walk because the pervert would sandwich him between his sister and himself, or there would not be any remains left to be found. _At all_. Pushing those thoughts away and trying to forget that he was at the verge of getting one hard as hell boner, he starred into her face and concentrated on the details there. Her cute nose, glossy lips and beautiful eyes. He made a recognizing noise as he heard her whisper his name in a great distance, for the blood in his ears flowed loudly. Her delicate hand wandered from somewhere next to his head to his cheek and her innocent voice sounded again.

 _'Get a grip Saitama!'_ He berated himself, but to no avail, his body moved on his own as his slightly trembling hand wandered up her naked thigh and rested loosely on her full hips. He could feel the muscles in her grope-able ass and hip tense a little at that. Of course he had been in a few similar situations, but back then he had kept his cool, no matter what, but now... had it something to do with the fact that he had seen her in nearly all her naked glory? Suppressing a groan he could have hit himself, for his pants grew even tighter. Curse her and that ample bosom of hers.

* * *

"Sai-san? Are you alright?" She asked innocently, inertly cackling with mad laughter. Of course he was not alright, half of his face was squished under her breasts, her right hand laid on his half naked chest. His pajamas top was tangled and opened a few knots allowing her to (internally) drool over his chiseled pectorals. Oh, and her right leg was in between his while her knee hovered dangerously close to his groin. Nope, he was definitely _not_ alright. Finally she got him. _Now_ his usually bored look was replaced with focused brown eyes and slightly rose tainted cheeks. As his eyes focused his features turned from that of a boiled egg to a ruggedly handsome male specimen rarely seen on him these days.

"H-ha-hai." He stuttered, which came out muffled because of her bust laying over the bottom part of his face. Outside she could hear her elder brother walking by, his fake high-pitched voice shouting out Saitamas name. She felt him shiver underneath her. Why did her _Aniki_ have to chase him through the building? _Of course_ he was handsome, but sadly not many could see that because they got distracted by his bald head or his lax stance.

The steps of her brother went to another part of the hot-spring mansion. She let out a sigh that she hoped came off as relieved, but in truth it was in disappointment. She would have loved to mess with him a little longer, playing innocent while getting it into his brain that she actually liked him. "I think he's gone." She whispered, getting her boobs out of his face, straightening up but keeping her hand and leg where they were. Noticing with delight that his formerly monotone face was now sharp and flushed, eyes staring concentrated into her face. Luckily she had mastered the innocent mask, keeping her sly and cunning self hidden deeply.

"Everything alright, Sai-san?" She asked while tilting her wild maned head to the side. He did not answer so she put a hand on his forehead and asked: "Do you have a fever? You seem awfully flushed, Sai-san." Sadly he did not flush beyond that really handsome looking rose tainting his cheeks . _'Damn him and his control'_ , she thought bitter while keeping a curious and worried expression. When he did not answer, still staring instead, she called out his name again.

"Sai." Nothing. "Saitama!" He blinked in rapid succession and let out a 'mmh'. _'Did I break him?'_ She asked herself, but internally shook her head fast to get that idea out, no he was not weak to be defeated by a woman's curves. Right? Right.

This time being really worried about him her brows knitted together in concern and her left hand, formerly laying besides his head, wandered to his cheek. "Sai?"

As if in response she felt his warm hand wandering up her tight until it reached her hip, which tensed up at the foreign contact. Making a rather embarrassing noise at the contact, she cursed herself for turning red.

* * *

Such a beautiful shade of red her face was.

But before he could do something to [Y/N] a shiver ran down his spine, he felt as if something was watching them. Waiting. A demonic aura made itself known in the room at that moment and then there he was. In the middle of a moonlight lid night he jumped, in all his naked glory high above his sister and the man that was his prey.

A high-pitched scream tore through the night, waking the living and the dead.

* * *

 _Ola, ye Chikorita's :D_

 _Here is my first attempt at a Reader Fanfiction, it is vague about the Character but none the less point's out it's a she.  
It was originally written to be part of a longer Story, but then I thought this would make a good One Shot, and yes, the reader is the sister of Puri-Puri Prisoner.  
Sorry to the guys out there :)_

 _Ja ne :3_

 _~Berry_


	2. The Canyon Accident

_Soo~ Chikorita's,_

 _I originally wanted to bring out a complete fanfiction of Reader x Saitama goodness,. Sadly I apparently can't organize my time well enough between my Harry Potter fanfiction, shit tons of paperwork, and other private stuff, so that fanfiction won't be happening any time soon._

 _As compensation I have written a (long), kind-off One Shot which might or might not be a LEMON in the future.  
Written partly from Saitama's perspective, and partly from the Readers perspective._

 _~ Berry  
_

* * *

Hello = Normal Story  
"Hello." = English Speech  
 _'Hello.' = Thoughts  
_ " _Hello." = Special Speech  
_ 'Hello' = Quotes  
 _Hello = Special Words, Original Text's_

 _[Y/N] = Your Name  
[Nick Name] = Nick Name  
[H/C] = Your Hair Color  
[H/L] = Your Hair Length  
[H/S] = Your Hair Stile  
[F/C] = Favorite Color  
[E/C] = Eye Color  
[S/C] = Skin Color_

* * *

He was a patient man, a very patient (and maybe a bit bored) man.  
So there was just one question he needed an answer to right now.

 _How_ in the nine lairs of hell did he manage to end up in this kind of situations? (Yes! Mulitple!)

Not that he complained. But ending up pressed tightly against _[Y/N]_ -chan wasn't on his to-do list. Not since that night at the hot-spring mansion a few day's ago.

God's that had been awkward.

And her brother blamed _her_ for that night. He could only imagine why that Piri-guy did not blame him, even if he had been the one who had punched him straight out the ceiling...

Did he mention he might or might not have punched him in the dick?

Yeah.

Awkward.

Especially if you considered the fact that neither his fist nor _[Y/N]_ 's brother had been covered.

Shuddering a little at that particular memory he kept staring at that _particularly interesting_ spot right above her head. It was rock, as expected as they both were squished into the tiniest gap of a Canyon.

How they had landed there?

It was due to a previous fight, were she had not been as concentrated as she usually was while fighting a mysterious being. While she might not be a super hero like her brother or some of her friends, _[N/N]_ was able to hold her own against strong opponents up to... something with D. He was proud of her, and when he had seen her fight the first time around she had looked exceedingly scary.

Not that he was scared or something!

He had only seen the expression on the beings face.

Now Saitama couldn't help but finally look at her. She looked so cute with her _[H/C]_ locks in a mess from the previous fight, her sinful lips made him want to kiss her so badly, especially when she bit them like _that_. But she was so innocent. Oh-so-innocent.

Her eyes looked anywhere but him; and was that a slight red hue covering her _[S/C]_ ed cheeks?

How much he would love to move right now. Of course he could get them out, but there were a few reasons that spoke against that. First and foremost, he did not want her to be scared of him. Sure she knew he was strong, had seen him defeat quiet a few opponents, but none of those had been noteworthy to him and she had not seen him beat that one alien-guy with the spiky hair.

Secondary he was scared of hurting her in the process. What if he not only broke the Canyon, but also her fragile body?

Yes, he could freely admit he was _scared_ of those facts, because even if he was bored most of the time didn't mean he wasn't still a human male.

Which brought him to his next point.

He just didn't want to move. Her creamy _[S/C]_ ed breasts were pressed up to his torso. And god's damn he liked that feeling. Then again he shouldn't be thinking about this too much...

Averting his eyes back up to that _interesting_ spot he kept silent, hoping against all hopes that single thought of her deliciously squished breasts against him wasn't effecting hi-

 _'Shit.'_

"S-Sai-san?" Came her cute, stuttering voice.

 _'Fuck Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!'_ He really was out of luck these day's, especially with _[Y/N]_ around. The red hue on her cute face was about five shades darker.

Gods above, she could feel him, couldn't she? His boner? He had no self-control, had he? It was getting _so hard_ to control himself with each time he ended up with her against him. Her delicious curves pressed up against him, be it her grope-able ass or her creamy breasts.

"Yes?" His voice was rough, wasn't it? Almost as if he had swallowed a ton of gravel, he could feel it.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Can't you get us out?" Her beautiful _[E/C]_ eyes stared hopefully up at him. Was it not forbidden to look so darn cute and sexy? How did she keep on pulling that off?

"I-I could", he admitted, trying to ignore his own nervous stuttering. He hadn't stuttered _ever_. Of course then came _[Y/N]_ along and reduced him more and more to a stuttering mess. She kept staring, obviously wanting an answer. But he couldn't.

He just wasn't able to say that he was scared of hurting her. He couldn't admit it to her.

"But?" She asked on. Why couldn't these situations be a little easier? He saved people on a regular basis and was bored most of the time; but he couldn't face whatever she would say if she knew he was scared of hurting her?

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't the type to lie, especially ever to _[N/N]_ -chan.

Thankfully it was then, his Cyborg side-kick slash apprentice decided to save the day.

Luckily.

* * *

Getting distracted by Saitama's sexy epicness wasn't something one should do in a fight with multiple opponents, one the less she had done so and nearly paid the price, had the bald male not grabbed her. Sadly that somehow didn't stop them from getting hurled away, landing in a sticky situation.

This was the fifth accident in about a three day's.

It was as if something was messing with her, pushing all the wrong buttons.  
Not that she minded being pressed up against Saitama. But after a while it hurt, especially with her breast being pushed upwards.

She couldn't decide if this was a shitty situation or a good one.

Maintaining ones I-am-innocent-in-every-thing-I-do persona was rather hard, even more so with a sexy male specimen such as Sai-san pressed up against one.

God's, she could feel his strong abs under her fingers. What would it be like if he enclosed her body in them? Of course he already had to save her like that once or twice, but that was in a battle and she had no time to savor the feeling.  
She let out a soft sight, staring to her left, she would have loved to move her head, but sadly neither the rock behind her, nor Saitamas forearms - which were pressed next to her head- let her do that.

It was a bit of an awkward position. Saitama was still staring at something above her, which better not be an insect. An-

 _'What is that?'_ She felt something. It was hard and pressed against- _'Oh.'_ Finally she realized what it was and her face heated up like a oven. _'Well, at least I know I actually have an effect on him... Or does he get a boner after every battle?'_

Forget the oven, volcano was a better description. _'Dang, Sai~'_ She moaned in her head.

She needed to get out of there, or she would dry hump his knee. Or anything else of his she could get off on.

So she asked him in that sweet voice that send tiny shivers down his spine if he could get them out. His face was exceedingly sharp by that point and a glimmer of pink decorated his features, showing how much he concentrated.

His slight stuttered answer did not go unnoticed by _[Y/N]_ 's sharp hearing. Oh how she wanted to tease him more, when he did not answer she asked again. Sadly he was saved by cock-block Genos.

God's she would need alone time.

Preferably in Saitama's bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later found all three of them in Saitama (and Genos') apartment. _[Y/N]_ had asked nicely ( **cough** glittery eyes and innocent smile **cough** ) if she could take a bath at their place. Saitama had not been able to resist that look on her face. And the fantasy of _her_ naked in _his_ bathroom was an argument on its own.

When Genos had asked her the reason the bald hero nearly had a heart attack out of fear she would decide against it then and there. But she had just smile sweetly (which led to his roommates eyes narrowing for whatever reason) and said that she was _really sweaty_. Half a nosebleed later found the two men at the dinner table while the beauty was still taking her bath.

"Oi, what is it you don't like about _[N/N]_ -chan, Genos?" He asked a bit annoyed at the blondes constant glare at the bathroom door. The Cybord turned to his Master, a serious expression on his face.

"Sensei." He began in _that_ voice, just like he began his long-ass explanations. "I believe-" And Saitama stopped listening, starring out the window into the night. Once or twice he let information seep in, filtering out the unnecessary details. The rest of the time he pictured her in his bathtube.

"So", he interrupted the speech, normally he wouldn't even bother to argue back, but this was _[Y/N]_ his roommate was talking about. "You don't like her because she _distracts_ me and lowers my _success rate_?" Gosh what fancy wording. The blonde nodded. Saitama huffed. Bullshit.

Then again he did save her often, sometimes even unnecessarily.

But he apparently did not need to answer as Genos starred at him wide eyed, as if he had figured out an amazing puzzle.

"You are trying to teach me a lesson again, sensei!" He exclaimed. How did the teen figure that out? What kind of solution was that?

"I see. So I will have to learn to save the helpless while constantly remaining highly alerted and being able to defend both me and the civilian from mysterious beings, no matter the number." In typical Genos manner the Cybor wrote away in his newest notebook. Saitama's eyes wandered towards the bathroom door.

What was she doing in there for so long?

"Also if I had someone to protect I would probably be even stronger!"

Ignoring his apprentice Saitama stood up near automatically and moved over to the door. Leaning in so that his left ear was pressed against the surface he tried to make out sounds.

" _Sai-san."_ It was nothing but a whisper, but he was sure she said his name. Pressing even harder against the surface he swore he could make out his heart doing double the rounds than usual.

A cute, muffled noise followed by his name. Moaned.

Startled he moved his ear away from the door, staring at it a bit perplex. Was she...?

Unsure he turned around to Genos, who was still furiously scribbling away in his book.

When he leaned his ear once more against the door he could make out muffled high-pitched huffs.

Then a long moan.

She was! Totally. Or was she? He was unsure, because she usually was so sweet and innocent. But people did say silent waters were deep, right? Maybe it weren't only these silent types who were _deep_.

 _'Oh Gods, wrong thought.'_ The sweet moan behind the door did nothing to help his case.

What should he do?

* * *

 _So, Chikortias_

 _I left you either at a mean cliffhanger or at the end of a One Shot, depending on how you decide._

 _Want that LEMON?_

 _~ Berry_

 _P.S.: Don't burn me, please c:_


End file.
